Boston
by charactersthatholdmyheart
Summary: AU Rizzles. Probable one-shot. Jane comes to LA for a wedding and meets a beautiful, but sad woman at a bar. What is this woman's story? And where will the night lead the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This kind of just came out of the blue, the song "Boston" by Augustana made me think up the storyline. This is really my first AU, so new waters for me. I hope you like it. Oh, by the way, please note the M rating. This does get a little hot and steamy haha.**

**And also if people really enjoy this story, it could perhaps be continued. **

* * *

**Boston**

_Oh dear, you look so lost. Eyes are red and tears are shed, it's a world you must have crossed. _

_She said: you don't know me, you don't even care..._

_I think I'll go to Boston, I think I'll start a new life, I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name. _

_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather..._

_I think that I'm just tired. I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind. I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset. _

_I hear it's nice in the summer. Some snow would be nice. _

Jane doesn't see her at first. She's so preoccupied in her own misery about not being included that she misses the beautiful woman sitting at the bar.

She looks up when she hears a shriek.

"I said I didn't want to go with you! Get off me!"

Jane sees her then, struggling against a tall man's grip, as he tries to drag her off the barstool. Jane is up in a flash, striding over and placing a firm hand on the man's shoulder.

He turns, a little surprised at the hold, but then smirks when he meets Jane who is shorter and a woman. He's thinking: what is a woman going to do to him? She can see it written all over his face.

"I'm going to need you to let go of her."

"Is that so? I don't see how this is any of your business."

The man looks like he's about to laugh, until Jane grabs his arm that's not holding the woman and twists it.

"Now," her voice is ice cold and threatening, the one she uses on suspects.

He releases the woman with a cry and stands in shock for a second, looking Jane up and down, before she gives him her best glare and he scampers off pathetically.

The woman is now sitting back down on the bar stool, hands covering her face.

"You alright?" Jane asks, gently, completely switching her demeanor.

She reaches out to place a gentle hand on the woman's back, but she jerks a little and Jane steps back, bites her lip.

"I won't touch you. Just tell me you're okay."

The woman nods, then slowly looks up into Jane's eyes. Jane is taken aback momentarily by her beauty. It contrasts immensely with her sad look and red rimmed eyes, filled with tears.

There's no way Jane's going anywhere until she knows she's alright. Jane plunks into the barstool next to the woman.

"I'm Jane. Mind if I sit here? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore."

She keeps her voice soft, but steady. The woman nods, and her shoulders seem to drop with relief.

"Maura. I'm Maura," she gets out. "And you don't have to sit here, I'm fine, thank you."

Jane can tell she doesn't actually mean it. It's like a habit, like Maura's so used to saying the polite thing instead of what she actually wants. For some reason, she's intrigued by Maura.

"I want to. That guy didn't hurt you did he?"

Maura reaches for the arm where he grabbed her, absentmindedly covering up the red marks. "No, not really."

"Then why…" Jane tries to figure out how to phrase this. "It looks like you've been crying."

"Oh it's not because of…what do you care?" Maura mutters. "You don't know me."

It stings a little for some reason, though Jane doesn't know why. She doesn't know this woman, why should she open up to her? She tries again though.

"I listen to a lot of people in my line of work. There's not much that I haven't heard before. Part of my job is helping people I don't know. I do care."

Maura turns to look at Jane, studies her from hooded hazel eyes. For a second, it looks like Maura is going to hide again, put up a front. Then something seems to give inside of her and her arms fall onto the table. She rubs at her eyes.

"Everything is falling apart. I came here to get away, to just drink and forget and then some asshole—"

She looks up startled after she says "asshole", and Jane has to catch her elbow so she doesn't fall off the stool.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this."

"You don't usually curse?"

"No, I don't. I'm quite intoxicated," Maura says, swaying a little in her seat and placing a finger on her mouth as if she's thinking hard about something.

Jane bites her lip, trying hard not to smile, but she just looks so…adorable.

"Well, you don't have to apologize to me—"

"Oh my god, I've had seven drinks!" Maura suddenly breaks in.

Jane raises her eyebrows, taking in the woman's tiny frame. Depending on what the drink was, that's quite a bit of alcohol.

"Seven of what?"

Maura scrunches her nose thinking. "A few shots of vodka, then I thought I'd try some tequila shots. Then I switched to margaritas, because I never have those. I figured I should celebrate my shitty life going to crap since there doesn't seem to be any way I can change it despite how much I try."

It is quite a long ramble, and Jane doesn't know what to say.

"Oh, my friend, you are a little wasted. Understandably."

Maura nods fervently, eyes closed. Jane tries not to laugh, it's not a funny situation, it's just that this woman is so cute and doesn't seem to know it.

"Do you feel better?"

"Hurt less. Everything still sort of sucks though."

Jane nods her head, understanding. She is quite tipsy herself, and has been thinking increasingly less about her exclusion, but it still bothers her. The problem is still there.

Eyeing all of the alcohol, and then looking back at the honey-blonde woman who is now leaning sharply to the left like she's going to far off the bar stool, Jane makes a decision. No more alcohol for the night.

She catches the woman, by the arm, sits her up straight, holds her by the shoulders.

"Maura?"

Maura's eyes open lazily. "No more alcohol for tonight, okay? Let's go get some coffee?"

Maura just nods, and as she teeters in her obscenely high heels, she gratefully takes the arm that Jane holds out to her.

She leans on Jane as they make their way out into the streets of LA and Jane heads for the coffee shop she was in earlier today. A two day trip in LA, leave it to Jane to find the booze and caffeine. Thankfully, the coffee shop is still open, and they walk inside.

* * *

Maura sits across from Jane at a small table, sipping her coffee slowly, her chin in her hand. Jane wonders about this woman's story. How could someone so beautiful, so….Jane takes in her outfit and thinks she must be wealthy, as well as senses that this woman normally has a certain class about her… how could a woman like this be left so distraught that she was alone and getting drunk in a dive bar?

Jane probes a little, using her most gentle tactics she learned in the academy, as well as from her own life experience, to get Maura to open up. She stays mostly silent, so Maura feels like she can talk freely.

And then out it comes.

"My fiancé cheated on me."

Jane is stunned. How could anyone cheat on this woman? Even in just the little while she has known her, Jane can tell she is beautiful and kind. Jane has already witnessed her giving money to a hassled man who seemed to not have enough change for his order. And Maura has this innocence about her, which Jane thinks make her feel an even stronger need than she normally does to protect.

Jane just takes Maura's hand, letting her speak.

"It gets worse. I told him I wasn't going to marry him. Everyone hates me because I backed out of the wedding."

Jane is incredulous

"How could they hate _you_?"

"He's a very powerful man," Maura sighs. "I would be smart to keep my mouth shut, not to ruin his image like that, to just marry him and his fortune—that's what everyone tells me."

"Well, everyone's an idiot," Jane spits out, having a hard time containing the fury.

Maura looks up a little surprised. "Well, everyone includes my father, my family. They were the only people I ever saw socially—all people of that world. And now, everybody ignores me, talks behind my back. The only thing in my life right now that still makes sense to me is work."

Jane's heart aches for Maura, she feels anger at all these dumb people in her life, who clearly don't appreciate who she is. Maura looks so sad and weary.

"Is there anyone at work you could open up to? Maybe grab coffee?"

Maura looks up as if a little surprised, then shakes her head slowly, seemingly almost shamed.

"People don't really seem to like me very much at work…at least personally."

She takes a deep breath, as if wondering if she should let Jane in on a secret. "They call me Queen of the Dead. Or Ice Queen because I'm cold or impersonal or some such thing…."

"They call you _what_?" Jane feels anger burning deep within her. "They call the same person who I just watched give ten dollars to a perfect stranger _cold? _

"Ice Queen," Maura corrects, but she seems to be studying Jane, as if she doesn't understand her anger, her intentions.

"Maura, let me tell you something," Jane says, squeezing Maura's hand and wrapping it in both of her own now. She looks down at the table to gather her words and then up into Maura's eyes.

"I've known you not even an hour, and even_ I _can see that you are an amazingly kind, gentle, beautiful person."

"Inside and out," Jane adds at the end quietly, probably the alcohol's doing.

Maura's eyes brim with tears, but she quickly shakes them away. "Well, thank you, Jane. But you couldn't possibly know that about—"

"Stop," Jane says, putting a finger gently on Maura's lips to silence her. Jane really can't bear to hear Maura put herself down. "I do know. I have a knack for reading people, and having a good first impression, and I mean what I said. You are beautiful."

Maura seems frozen for a moment, shuts her eyes at Jane's touch on her lips.

Before Jane even knows what is happening, Maura is leaning over the table, pressing her lips softly against Jane's.

Jane feels a shiver of pleasure down her spine, her mind goes completely blank. She blinks and it's over, Maura is already back in her seat.

Jane sits there for a few moments, fingertips on her lips, trying to understand what just happened. Maura looks a little flushed. She picks up Jane's hand, seemingly examining Jane's long fingers, brushing her own against them.

"Thank you," she whispers, but keeps staring at Jane's hands.

Jane opens and shuts her mouth a few times, still thinking about the kiss and nothing else.

She finally says stupidly, "But I thought you liked guys? Your fiancé, I mean…" She trails off, trying hard not to give into the temptation of slapping a hand over her face.

Maura laughs a little, her shoulders relaxing some, and Jane feels less tension too. "Both. I like both."

Now she looks up at Jane, and her eyes are clearer than before, brighter. "I like you, Jane."

"I like you too, Maur," Jane breathes.

Maura looks a little surprised, her smile widens. "Maur?"

Jane blinks. She had just called her that naturally. "Um, yeah, it just….I just said it, because it sounded, I don't know—"

Maura finally puts Jane out of her misery, laughing a little. "You can call me that."

Her face falls a little and she says more quietly, "No one's ever given me a nickname before."

"No one?" Jane can't help but raise her voice in disbelief. "But everyone has a nickname, even it's one they don't really like too much."

"Well, unless Maura-the-bora in elementary school, or Ice Queen at work counts," Maura says, a little bitterly, looking at the table.

Jane's heart aches for this woman, this amazing person who no one seems to understand…but Jane can.

She notices the café is closing up. "Hey, come to my hotel room," she says, just wanting to make sure Maura is not alone.

But then she realizes how it sounds and she amends the statement. "I mean, um. If you want. I just don't want you to be alone tonight."

"Well, I would be completely alone without you," Maura says. Then nods. "Yes, please, Jane, that would be lovely."

* * *

They hold hands in the cab on the way to the hotel and Jane tries to contain her grin.

When they get to the room, they both take their shoes off and lie on top of the bed. They talk into the dark, about everything and nothing.

Jane tells her how she's a homicide detective in Boston and she's here in LA for a wedding of one of her buddy's on the job.

Maura chimes in that she's a medical examiner. For some reason, this gives them both a strange rush of excitement. What does it really matter, though? Maura is here in LA, Jane in Boston.

But then Jane finds herself opening up to Maura, telling Maura that she doesn't even really like anyone who's at the wedding, she just came because she wanted to fit in. She came to make a better impression on the guys, get more into their circle, and she thought she was doing okay tonight, drinking with the boys a lot, but then they had all left the table without a second glance in her direction when someone called them over. Like she hadn't been discussing things with them moments before.

Jane never tells anyone about her insecurities, how she hates that she had to work extra hard at her job just to prove herself because she is a woman, that the guys often don't respect her.

Only two people at work really do—her partner Korsak and the newbie Frost. But Frost doesn't really count because he is so new, a rookie.

Jane talks about how her Ma is so focused on all of the things Jane has done wrong in her life, instead of what she has done right. That her brothers get away with everything in comparison. That she often likes being alone, but sometimes the loneliness creeps up on her at night.

Maura presses her fingers into Jane's palm and Jane instantly feels the opposite of alone.

Maura says she often feels the same. Even with a fiancé, she'd felt alone for a long while. She talks about her parents barely paying attention to her when she was a child, growing up in a high class society, the expectations and demands, the socializations she has come to see as stupid and pointless—there is just no human connection there at all. Look at the way her supposed friends and family have just left her in the dirt when her fiancé left her.

Jane can't help but wrap an arm around Maura, trying to rein her anger in. This woman should be loved, not hurt like this all the time, neglected, scorned.

"I think I need to start over, start a new life somewhere far away, where no one knows my name, my past. There are all these endings and I just want a beginning."

"I get that," Jane whispers and she does. She feels that way sometimes and then considering what Maura's been through…she very much understands. There is nothing for Maura here except her job, nothing great she would be leaving behind if she just picked up and left today. Jane hates that, hates that someone whose life should be so filled with love, has a life that is so empty.

"I never loved him, not really," Maura breathes into the silence.

Jane is a little surprised.

"You mean your fiancé?"

"Yes. I think I loved the idea of him. That this man loved me, that we would have the perfect life, the life that I was raised to desire: full of wealth and prosperity and charity events. I don't think I ever wanted that really, I just believed I did because I was taught that. It was ingrained in me, and I didn't know there was much else."

Jane turns over, sliding her arm further around Maura's waist, leaning so that she's pressed up against Maura's side. Maura relaxes against her.

"Tell me what you do want, what you _really_ want," Jane breathes into Maura's ear.

"I want someone to appreciate me for _me_, for who I am. Not just the fact that I'm one of the best in my career, and I went to an ivy school. I don't want to be with someone who will use me like I'm a model for what he wants to drape on me, like I am simply something to just show off to his friends. I want someone who…accepts all of me. Never makes me feel lonely, unwanted. Someone who makes me want to get up every morning, do things with them all day, improve myself and the world, because it's worth it. Because that person makes me feel that every moment is worth it."

Maura sighs deeply and they both lay there in silence.

"I want you to have all that," Jane says, as she presses a quick kiss into Maura's hair. "You deserve it."

Maura leans up on one elbow, bends down towards Jane, looking into her eyes. Jane feels like she can't move, can't breathe. This woman holds all of her attention, she does things to her that she's never felt before.

"So do you," Maura whispers and she kisses Jane.

But it is not like before. It starts off soft and gentle, but it quickly turns searing, Maura's tongue tracing Jane's lips, Jane pulling Maura closer to her, Maura's fingers in Jane's hair.

Jane rolls them over, still kissing Maura. No one has ever kissed her like this. No one has ever tasted so sweet, has made Jane want to fall apart so badly.

Jane is so used to having her guard up, to having to hold herself together, but now that all collapses. She trusts herself in Maura's arms.

Before they know it, clothes are strewn across the floor and Jane is kissing her way down Maura's perfect body.

Jane loses any nerves or trepidations she would normally have. There's something about Maura that makes her okay with feeling vulnerable.

She is so focused on the glorious body in front of her, the way Maura's hips roll towards her. She grabs them, plants a kiss on a mole that lies between Maura's breasts. Slowly, she traces circles up Maura's thigh with her fingers.

Maura runs a hand up and down Jane's body, kissing her as if she can't get enough, as if she needs more, _more_.

Jane understands. There is a sense that she needs to fill Maura, that she desperately needs Maura to fill her.

Jane enters Maura, and Maura presses her body even closer to Jane's, running a hand through Jane's hair. She moans softly, then tightens her grip on Jane's hair, and Jane wants Maura to take all of her, take anything she needs.

Maura bites Jane's lip, moves her hands around to Jane's back where she digs her fingernails into Jane's skin, calling out Jane's name. She bucks a few times under Jane, and the next sound she makes is high and full of relief and Jane thinks it is one of the sweetest sounds she has ever heard.

She flips over so that she is holding Maura against her chest, feeling her breath come rapidly. Maura traces figure eights on Jane's stomach, kisses her shoulder. Then she is rolling over on top of Jane and all around her and Jane wants nothing more than to be surrounded by Maura for the rest of her life.

She has never felt anything like the way that Maura so tenderly touches her, the way she brushes kisses down Jane's neck and all the way down her chest, so soft and gentle, while she simultaneously creates thunder and lighting underneath Jane's skin.

Waves rise over her. She grips Maura's arms as the build up intensifies, pulling her up towards her and Maura understands. She places a kiss to Jane's lips and then curls her finger in such a way that Jane comes undone right in Maura's arms, burying her face into Maura's neck.

Maura shudders a little with pleasure as Jane's moans. She then holds Jane in her arms until Jane can catch her breath again.

Perfect fingers knead Jane's back, working out any tension that is left. She plants a gentle kiss on Jane's forehead.

It's not long before Jane has drifted off to sleep, and it is a night that is miraculously empty of nightmares.

* * *

In the morning, Jane wakes to a head of honey-blonde hair and arms holding fast to her waist. She couldn't be happier. She shifts a little to see Maura's face, trying hard not to wake her. But of course, Maura stirs.

Maura's eyes are even more beautiful in sunlight.

"Hey, Maur," Jane whispers.

Maura grins. Until she does, Jane doesn't know that it is all she has been waiting for.

"Jane?"

"Mmm," Jane hums in response, closing her eyes as Maura cups her face, runs her thumb across Jane's lips.

"Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are?"

Jane's eyes snap open and she blinks rapidly as her brain catches up to what Maura really said, and she feels a warm glow flow throughout her body. She can't help but blush.

"Um, not that I remember," she manages to get out.

Maura scrunches her face in surprise and almost irritation, like this isn't right, this is not how the world should be.

"Well, you are," she says, planting a soft kiss on Jane's lips.

Jane's body hums in pleasure, in happiness. She has no intention of moving. Ever.

But then Maura is getting out of bed, and Jane is subconsciously reaching for her as she sits up on the other side of the bed. When Maura turns Jane tries to compose herself, draw back her hand, but it is too late. Maura flashes her a knowing smile, and comes around to Jane. She has already put her underwear on. Now, Maura pulls on Jane's shirt and buttons it right in front of her. Jane sits up in bed, a little shocked at this beautiful women wearing her shirt.

Maura straddles Jane, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck and Jane's not sure she is breathing.

"I don't want to go, but I have to," Maura whispers in her ear, then nibbles a little at Jane's earlobe. Jane tries to hold in her moan, she's not sure how successful she is.

"Take me out to coffee?" Maura asks, as she pulls away.

Jane nods, since she can't manage to speak right now. She's glad she has at least a little more time with Maura. Then Maura places a fast kiss on the corner of her mouth and climbs off Jane, sauntering towards the bathroom.

"Maur, it's a Sunday," Jane calls after her, when she comes back down to earth enough to remember the days of the week.

Maura turns towards her.

"Yes, but I have a few autopsies I want to finish up as quickly as possible. So, I can feel satisfied in giving the department my resignation."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm moving, remember?"

"You're serious," Jane, can't help but grin and Maura smiles back, then heads into the bathroom.

Even though she wishes she didn't, Jane wants more than anything for Maura to choose Boston to move to.

It's not even remotely possible.

Jane presses a pillow over her face and groans.

Of course it's Jane's luck that the guys from work are coming out of their bedrooms right at the moment Maura and Jane leave her bedroom. For a second, she thinks maybe they didn't see her, but then one of them looks down the hall in her direction and it's over.

"Rizzoli!" Finning, shouts at her.

Jane gets ready to face him, standing taller. "Hey, Finning, how was the rest of last night?"

"Let's not talk about my night, let's talk about yours," Finning says, running his eyes up and down Maura greedily.

Jane sees red and is stalking towards Finning, venomous words falling from her mouth "Lay off, Finning," she threatens, practically growling, and she feels Maura move closer to her. Maura's presence is calming and Jane almost turns to go towards the other exit, let the whole thing drop, but Finning keeps glaring at Maura, looking right at her chest. He then turns to the guys, "Bow chicka wow wow".

They all are laughing and Jane is so angry, not about how they are treating her, but Maura.

"You talk about a lady like that, you won't get _anything,_ Finning. Bunch of fucking assholes," and she's stalking past them down the hallway before she hurts them, pulling Maura along by the hand.

Maura stops her on the stairs and presses her up against the wall. Jane's palms are up as if in surrender, as Maura kisses her fiercely and leaves a trail down Jane's neck.

"What was that for?" Jane breathes when Maura pulls away.

"You are so….that was just…Jane you are amazing," Maura finally gets out.

Jane grins.

"I'm proud of you," Maura says, sliding an arm through Jane's as they walk down the stairs.

* * *

They say goodbye in the same coffee shop that they talked in last night.

Jane never wants the conversation to end. It's so easy to talk to Maura, it gives her such happiness. Jane never wants to stop holding Maura's hand, never wants to stop hearing her laughter.

She has never drank coffee so slow in her life, in a last ditch effort to keep Maura around just a little longer.

They finally leave the café though and standing on the sidewalk they embrace. Jane feels tears prickling the back of her eyes, and angry with herself tries to blink them away.

"So where are you thinking of moving?" Jane whispers in Maura's ear, refusing to let her go. She hadn't found the courage to ask during coffee, afraid of Maura's answer. Knowing Jane's luck, Maura is going somewhere pretty much as far as California.

Maura is quiet for a moment and Jane takes a second to breathe her in, remember how Maura feels in her arms. She'll carry this with her.

"I was thinking of Boston."

At this, Jane breaks the hold. She has to see Maura's eyes, see if she's really serious.

Maura smiles up at her shyly, as Jane stands in utter silence, staring at her, hands on her shoulders.

"Really?" Jane asks, grinning, letting herself start to hope.

"Yes, it's one of the few places right now that has an opening position for chief medical examiner. And I think a change in this weather would be good. Some snow would be nice for a change."

Maura pulls at her fingers, stares at her hands as she says this. When she looks up at Jane, she smiles and Jane thinks she may burst with happiness right there. This woman.

"Yeah, snow. We have a lot of that."

Maura chuckles. Jane holds her arms open again, and Maura easily comes into them, sighing against Jane.

"Please move to Boston," Jane just manages a whisper. She would hate herself if she didn't say it, even knowing that Maura surely felt it practically radiating from her.

She feels Maura nodding against her, pressing a light kiss to her neck.

Then they are kissing and Jane is sure that this is a yes, a definite yes.

And she has never been more excited about the future. With Maura moving to Boston, she knows that both of their lives will soon be whole.

* * *

**...So, what did you think? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The response to this story was incredible and totally unexpected. Thank you so very much for your kind reviews. I couldn't believe how many people followed this little story like wow, thank you. I wasn't planning to expand (though it had potential to be longer). But you guys really helped give me that nudge and here is the second part. I sort of have a third chapter planned as well. I can't promise anything past that at the moment. But this chapter is for all of those reviews and the support you've given me on this story and okay, well enough rambling, here we go! **

* * *

Maura is moving to Boston. It doesn't feel real, but the woman who texts Jane every morning to tell her to have a good day and calls her at night to talk for hours—she's moving to Boston. She's going to be working at BPD. It was no real surprise to either of them when Maura got the job right away. But still, Jane can barely contain her excitement.

Work has been rough lately, full of cold shoulders and mere grunts. The guys don't tease Jane anymore after she called them out at the hotel, but now there's definitely no way she'll ever be one of them, part of their inner circle.

It doesn't matter anymore though. They're assholes and soon the person that has quickly become Jane's confidant and really the best friend she has ever had, will be working with Jane and living so close. Maura bought a place in a nice area of the city of course and Jane is excited to have the privacy.

Jane is constantly in a good mood. It throws her mother, although she is happy to hear Jane has finally met someone who understands her. Frost and Korsak seem to be waiting for the other ball to drop, cautious about Jane's sudden attitude change, but they appear to be enjoying it.

Maura should be coming within the week, although she has yet to pin down a date of arrival. Maura's texts have been a little less full of information the last couple of days and more sporadic. Jane knows she's busy with the move, but she can't help but worry a little.

Jane now sits in her apartment flipping through the channels, beer in one hand, and her phone in the other, just wishing Maura was next to her. Suddenly, there's a knock at her door. She sits up straight right away. This is strange. It can't be her mother, she's out to dinner with Frankie tonight.

When she opens the door, Jane's heart drops to the pit of her stomach. Maura is in her arms in less than a second. Jane barely has a chance to look at her, but god, it just feels so good to hold her.

Impulsively, she lifts Maura up and Maura wraps her legs around Jane's waist, arms tight around Jane's neck. They simply hug each other for awhile, holding on tightly, and then Maura is kissing her. Jane's heart is beating out of her chest and she is just so happy to have Maura in her arms. This is the best surprise of her life.

Jane carries Maura to the kitchen and puts her on the counter. She keeps one hand on Maura's waist as she cups her cheek with the other. She just can't believe this beautiful woman is finally here, in front of her.

"Hi."

"Hi," Maura says, smiling and Jane's heart drops again at the sight of those dimples, and the way Maura's eyes light up as they search Jane's face.

"You got me," Jane says, pinching Maura's waist a little. "You got me _good_."

Maura laughs and Jane grins at the sound.

"I booked the flight last night because I was just told I was clear to move in. I wanted to surprise you. I didn't even unpack a single thing yet. I couldn't wait to see you."

Jane kisses Maura again, showing her how happy that makes her.

"I can't believe you're really here," she says, pulling away and rubbing her hands up and down Maura's arms.

"I know," Maura says, and she takes Jane's hand. "Me either."

Jane never wants to let go. They just take in the sight of each other.

Then a rumbling noise breaks the comfortable silence. Maura looks a little surprised and embarrassed and Jane breaks out in laughter.

"I think we need to get some food in you. I don't really cook, though," Jane says, searching through her cabinets and fridge, all the while knowing she'll pretty much come up empty handed.

She turns around after she pulls up nothing, and shrugs her shoulders, flashing Maura an apologetic smile. Even though Jane hates cooking and gives anyone crap who makes fun of her for it, she feels bad about it when it comes to Maura. She wants to be able to give her good food. To give her the best of everything.

Maura smiles reassuringly and comes to stand in front of Jane. She wraps her arms around Jane's waist and presses a kiss to Jane's neck.

"I know, Jane, that's okay. All I want you to ever give me is you. All of you. I like you just the way you are."

Jane blushes a little and her heart beats fast as Maura's hands slide into the back pockets of Jane's jeans and she plants a few more kisses on her neck.

Jane doesn't know what to say or do. God, how did she get so lucky to find this woman.

"You want to get take-out?" Jane finally stammers out. In her defense, it's really hard to think. After spending so much time apart from Maura, and to suddenly have her close again…it's distracting. Jane had forgotten just how intoxicating Maura is. Everything about her.

"You like Italian?"

"Mmm…I like Italians."

"Maura!" Jane says, flushed and half-laughing. Ready to take this woman. Right now. In her kitchen.

Maura flashes Jane a sly smile, knowing exact what she is doing. But then her stomach growls again. Jane laughs a little, stepping around Maura to get to her phone.

"Alright, this is an emergency. We need food pronto."

She dials the Italian restaurant listed in her phone and turns back around to see Maura with a slight pout on her face. She looks so adorable that Jane can't help but plant a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth, as she waits for the restaurant to pick up. And there's that smile again, just like that.

* * *

They have a wonderful dinner and end up sitting together on Jane's couch, both their stomachs and hearts content. It's amazing how much there is to say to each other, even though they've been talking every day for hours.

They laugh a lot, but then the conversation takes a more serious turn. Jane shifts a little closer to Maura as she explains what it was like leaving LA.

"My parents are the only ones I told. As far as the people in my personal life, I mean. They were the only ones I said goodbye to," Maura says, looking off into the distance.

Jane wraps her arm more tightly around Maura's shoulder. Just waits.

"I shouldn't have even got to say goodbye to them. I think it just ended up…hurting more. They seemed like they…it was as if they wanted me to go. It will be easier for them to deal with their friends now that their disgrace of a daughter isn't around."

Jane has bit her lip through most of this to keep from butting into Maura's story because it's clear she needs to get this out. But now Jane just can't keep quiet any longer, especially since Maura seems to really believe the last part.

"Hey."

Maura still stares off, her body stiff, her eyes far away, as if she's back in LA.

"Hey, Maura, you listen to me, okay?" Jane says a little more forcefully this time, tugging on Maura's arm.

Maura turns a little towards Jane, but she just can't seem to break away from the past, that memory, the pain.

Jane kneels onto the ground in front of Maura, taking both of her hands in her own. Now, she's directly in Maura's line of sight and their eyes interlock. This makes all the difference. Now, Maura is really listening.

"Sweetheart. You will _never _be even close to a disgrace. You are an incredible person. And if your parents can't see that, then screw them."

Maura laughs a little, wiping a tear quickly with her thumb. Jane squeezes Maura's hands.

"Screw that world, Maura. Those people saw what they wanted to see. They were blind and didn't listen….and none of them ever deserved you."

Maura tugs at Jane's hands until she's sitting back on the couch. Jane holds out her arms and Maura immediately falls into them.

They sprawl out on the couch together, snuggling and fitting together effortlessly. Maura plants a kiss of gratitude on Jane's cheek and Jane just rubs Maura's back until she falls asleep.

* * *

Jane wakes up disoriented at 2:30AM. But as soon as she feels Maura in her arms, she smiles. She wants to get Maura to her bed because she's worried about the position she is sleeping in, the way her neck is bent. Jane shifts a little, then kisses Maura's forehead a few times before she feels Maura begin to stir.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Maur. Want to move to my bed?"

Maura nods slowly, eyes mostly shut, and Jane half-carries a sleepy Maura to her bed. After they are under the covers, Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist, relishing in the feeling of Maura curled up against her. She falls back to sleep in an instant, so content.

* * *

Jane opens her eyes in the morning to Maura peacefully sleeping next to her. She is facing Jane, soft honey-blonde curls falling gently around her face. And Jane wonders what she's done right in life to have this woman beside her now.

When Maura wakes up, she gives Jane the most beautiful smile. Not enough good morning kisses seem to satisfy either of them and they soon end up tangling the sheets.

Jane kisses Maura's collarbone as she traces circles on Maura's hips. She kisses Maura's breasts, finds her way inside Maura. Only wanting to please her, only wanting to love her.

They rock together, so synchronized, that if there was ever any doubt about them being completely compatible, it is squashed right then and there.

Maura belongs in Jane's arms, waking up, coming alive.

She arches up into Jane and Jane wraps her free arm underneath Maura's back, scooping her up, and planting kisses on Maura's exposed neck, as Maura throws back her head, gasping and letting out a delighted moan.

She then goes limp and Jane gently lays her down on the bed, kissing Maura's forehead, her cheek, her chin, her neck, as she catches her breath, comes down from up high.

Then Maura is kissing her and kissing her. Jane loses sense of time and place. Nobody else has ever made Jane's skin tingle just by lightly tracing their fingers across her stomach, her hips, her thighs. No one has ever taken so much care with her, touching her body like it is something to be loved and cherished. Her skin feels permanently changed where Maura leaves kisses, like it has been branded with love.

When Maura enters her, Jane is instantly filling up, her heart beat pulsing to the very edge of her fingertips. She closes her eyes and feels only Maura, and all of her light. There is no more darkness in the world.

Then it is all too much and there is a rush that floods through Jane and she is grasping onto Maura, pressing their bodies tightly against each other, wanting her closer and closer still.

They lay in bed for hours after, legs tangled together, arms wrapped around each other's waist or in each other's hair.

They are so content lying in each other's arms that they drift in and out of sleep. It is the most at peace Jane has ever felt in her life.

* * *

**Reviews are so appreciated. More than I can express.**


End file.
